7 Years of Love
by Jung Minrin
Summary: "Kumohon, Kyu. Hanya 7 tahun. Dan setelah itu, aku berjanji, kau akan terbebas sepenuhnya." / Bisakah janji itu terpenuhi? / Warning : Boys Love, Typos, Gaje, Conspiracy / Pairing? Read inside :D / DLDR! RnR!
1. Teaser

**Title**

7 Years of Love

**Author**

Jung Minrin

**Cast**

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Cho Ara

Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin

Lee Donghae

etc.

**Genre**

Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning**

BL, Typos, Gaje

* * *

_Berita menyakitkan itu memulai segalanya..._

"Tuan dan Nyonya Cho mengalami kecelakaan."

...

"Mobil mereka masuk ke dalam jurang."

...

"Dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang selamat."

"Andwae! Umma! Appa!"

"Noona!"

_Mengawali keguncangan..._

"Kau harus siap, Kyu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Cho."

"Tapi, Ahjussi, a-aku..."

"Kami semua akan membantumu, Kyu. Kau pasti bisa."

_Menyebabkan keretakan_...

"Ini tidaklah mudah, Sajangnim. Tuan Muda Cho tidaklah seperti yang kita bayangkan."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus melakukan perubahan secepatnya."

_Siapapun mencoba mencari celah kecil tersebut_...

"Cho Enterprises? Hm, tak buruk."

"Tapi, mereka sedang dalam posisi terburuk mereka."

"Itu berarti akan semakin menguntungkan kita, Hae-ya."

_Berusaha memperbaikinya,_

_atau malah memanfaatkannya..._

"Kau serius, Won?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menyelidikinya dan kita tak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini."

"Arrasseo. Kuharap kau berhasil, Choi Siwon."

"Pasti, Lee Donghae. Pasti."

_Memanfaatkan pikiran seorang bocah polos..._

"Oh, ayolah. Kau tahu betul bagaimana keadaan Noona-mu."

"Diam kau! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang keluargaku."

"Terserah kau. Yang paling penting, aku tahu, bahwa Noona-mu benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan saat ini."

_Mencuci pikirannya..._

"Choi Siwon-ssi?"

"Ne?"

"Aku menerima usulanmu."

_Menjerumuskannya ke dalam lubang hitam yang semakin kelam..._

"Si Choi itu akan segera bertunangan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Bukannya tak mungkin itu adalah taktik si Choi untuk menang dari kita."

"Lucu sekali, Choi Siwon. Benar-benar cara yang kuno dan menggelikan."

"Kau harus tetap waspada, Hyung."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengikuti permainanmu, Choi Siwon."

_Menguji kekuatan cintanya.._.

"Apa kau mencintai cucuku?"

"N-ne."

"Kalau begitu, segeralah menikah dengannya."

"Mwo?!"

_Mengungkap fakta di balik segala konspirasi..._

"Ini semua bukti yang bisa kami kumpulkan, Tuan Besar."

"Huh? Bocah ingusan itu berani menantangku? Awas kau!"

_Hingga hanya tersisa secercah harapan di ujung jalan yang gelap..._

"Kumohon, Kyu."

...

"Hanya 7 tahun."

...

"Dan setelah itu, aku berjanji, kau akan terbebas sepenuhnya."

_Tapi, benarkah?_

_Apakah takdir akan semudah itu melepaskan jerat diantara dua sejoli yang memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama?_

**KEEP or DELETE?**

* * *

Kali ini, Dee bawa ff baru lagi *tutup muka*

Bisakah kalian menebak pairing yang ada di ff ini? Satu uke dengan empat seme, haha XD

Tapi, di endingnya nanti jelas cuma ada satu pairing, dong, hoho :D

Fic ini agak berat. Karena banyak konspirasinya. Soalnya, Dee lagi nyoba tantangan baru.

Dee butuh pendapat readers. Apakah fic ini dilanjut atau gak?

It's up to you, guys~

Love,

Jung Minrin


	2. Chapter 1

**Title**

7 Years of Love

**Author**

Jung Minrin

**Cast**

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Jung Yunho

Shim (Jung) Changmin

Lee Donghae

Jung Yonghwa

Cho Ara

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun duduk dengan manis di atas bangku sekolahnya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar di telinganya melalui headphone yang dipasangkan ke i-Pod kesayangannya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pensil yang sesekali digoreskannya ke atas kertas putih yang tergeletak di atas mejanya.

Kyuhyun seolah tak mempedulikan suasana kelasnya pagi itu yang begitu ramai. Teman-temannya yang sibuk berbincang satu sama lain. Anak laki-laki yang mengganggu anak perempuan. Anak-anak yang mengusili teman-teman lainnya.

Kyuhyun memang bukan orang yang mudah akrab dengan banyak orang. Ia lebih senang menyendiri. Orang-orang yang dekat dengannya adalah Noona-nya, Cho Ara dan pengawal setianya, Lee Ahjussi.

Sementara kedua orang tuanya?

Tuan dan Nyonya Cho terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis mereka. Keduanya jarang pulang ke rumah. Itulah sebabnya, Kyuhyun dan Noona-nya kurang mendapat kasih sayang orang tua, meski orang tua mereka tak pernah lupa untuk memberikan uang sebagai biaya hidup kedua anaknya. Bahkan, ketika Ara dinyatakan mengidap penyakit radang otak, Tuan dan Nyonya Cho masih sibuk bekerja dan hanya mengirimkan uang sebagai biaya pengobatan putri sulungnya itu.

Kyuhyun sempat kesal dengan sikap kedua orang tuanya. Tak jarang, ia menangis di hadapan Noona-nya, meratapi nasibnya yang tak jauh lebih beruntung dari nasib teman-temannya di sekolah yang tidak sekaya dirinya, namun memiliki keluarga yang lengkap dan penuh kasih sayang.

Syukurlah, Ara adalah sosok yang dewasa dan pengertian. Dia tidak secengeng Kyuhyun untuk menghadapi hal semacam ini. Ia yang jauh lebih mengerti pun selalu setia untuk berada di samping Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada Kyuhyun dan menghiburnya.

Itulah sebabnya, kenapa Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi Noona satu-satunya itu. Bahkan, jika diperbolehkan, mungkin Kyuhyun yang akan menggantikan posisi Noona-nya yang mengidap radang otak. Ia rela berkorban apa saja demi Noona-nya itu.

"Huwaa! Changmin Oppa! Changmin Oppa!"

"Oppa, Saranghaeyo!"

"Oppa, jadilah namjachingu-ku!"

Terdengar keributan yang serempak disuarakan oleh para siswi.

Kyuhyun yang merasa penasaran pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Diletakkannya pensilnya di atas meja dan dilepasnya headphone-nya. Ia memandang ke sekeliling dan mendapati para gadis yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela, menatap ke arah lorong sekolah. Kyuhyun semakin penasaran, sehingga ia pun bangkit dari duduknya. Beruntung tubuhnya cukup tinggi, sehingga ia bisa melihat keluar jendela tanpa perlu terhalangi oleh tubuh para gadis.

Dilihatnya seorang namja jangkung yang tampan dan sedang menebar senyuman ke sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat wajah namja itu dengan jelas karena wajahnya yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari. Hingga akhirnya, Kyuhyun baru bisa melihat wajahnya secara jelas, ketika namja tampan itu masuk ke dalam kelasnya, diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang tak kalah tampan.

"Adakah yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun disini?" tanya namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun melongo, ketika namanya disebut oleh namja itu. "A-aku, C-cho Kyuhyun."

Namja tampan itu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Bibirnya bergerak pelan, seperti sedang bergumam, tapi tak dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun. "Kemarilah, Kyu. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Ikuti aku ke kantin," perintah namja itu, lalu berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia masih bingung dengan hal ini.

Hingga akhirnya, riuh kembali terdengar, menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun segera berlari mengejar namja yang memanggilnya tadi. Secara tak terduga, teman-teman namja itu mempersilakan Kyuhyun untuk berjalan di samping namja tampan itu. Sambil berjalan, Kyuhyun melirik ke arah name tag namja itu.

_Jung Changmin_.

* * *

SRAKK!

Choi Siwon menundukkan kepalanya dengan sigap, ketika menyadari bahwa kakeknya, Choi Haraboji, melemparkan setumpuk kertas ke arahnya. Karena tak ingin wajah tampannya terluka, ia memutuskan untuk langsung menunduk. Alhasil, hanya puncak kepalanya yang terkena lemparan kertas tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh!" seru Choi Haraboji. "Bahkan, kau tak bisa menang dari Jung itu, hah?!" tanya Choi Haraboji jengkel.

Siwon terdiam. Masih tertunduk.

Choi Haraboji bangkit dari duduknya, lantas melangkah dengan geram ke arah Siwon yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. "Selama ini, aku dan Appa-mu selalu berhasil menang dari Jung. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak bisa, hah?!" seru Choi Haraboji. "Atau jangan-jangan, dugaanku selama ini benar bahwa kau bukan seorang Choi?" tanya Choi Haraboji dengan sinis.

Siwon memberanikan diri mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kakeknya dengan tajam. "Jangan menyindir Umma-ku! Umma-ku tidak seburuk itu!" tegas Siwon. "Dan kenapa aku tak bisa melakukan yang sama dengan apa yang Haraboji dan Appa lakukan adalah karena aku bukanlah kalian!" teriak Siwon. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan sikap sang kakek dan langsung membalik tubuhnya, meninggalkan ruang kerja kakeknya. Dibukanya pintu dengan kasar, lalu dibanting dengan keras, setelah ia berhasil keluar.

Meninggalkan Choi Haraboji yang hanya bisa mendesah berat. "Katakan padaku, Choi Kiho. Apakah aku telah salah mendidik putramu?" tanya Choi Haraboji lirih. "Aku memang kakek yang tak berguna." Kedua tangan Choi Haraboji naik, menutupi wajahnya yang penuh akan ketegasan.

* * *

"A-ada perlu apa, S-sunbae?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut pada Changmin yang terduduk di depannya sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tatapan Changmin benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun merasa terintimidasi. Jadi, ia memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya saja.

"Kenapa kau menunduk begitu?" tanya Changmin dengan lembut. Tangannya terulur ke depan, meraih dagu Kyuhyun, lalu menariknya sedikit, sehingga wajah manis Kyuhyun terlihat dengan jelas.

"A-ani, Sunbae. A-aku..." Kyuhyun merasa begitu gugup ketika harus bertatapan dengan Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum. "Dan kenapa gugup begitu? Aku tak akan menyakitimu," kata Changmin.

"Lalu, Sunbae ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Changmin tersenyum semakin lebar. "Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Bolehkah?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun bingung dengan pertanyaan Changmin. Ia memang belum mengenal sosok Changmin sebelumnya. Salahkan saja karena ia lebih suka menyendiri. Namun dilihat dari ekspresi teman-temannya saat melihat Changmin, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Changmin bukanlah orang sembarangan. Yang menjadi pertanyaan Kyuhyun adalah '_Kenapa?_'

"Kau tak mau berteman denganku?" tanya Changmin dengan memasang ekspresi sedih.

Kyuhyun masih bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "B-bukan begitu, S-sunbae," ucap Kyuhyun terbata.

"Lalu?" Changmin memiringkan kepalanya.

"A-aku bersedia berteman denganmu," jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Dan Changmin pun tersenyum senang.

* * *

"Kau memang hebat, Hyung!"

Jung Yunho, namja berwajah kecil dengan mata musang itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan dongsaeng-nya, Jung Yonghwa.

"Seharusnya, kau bersenang-senang, Hyung. Rayakan kemenanganmu atas Choi sialan itu!" usul Yonghwa sambil merangkul pundak Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh pelan. "Ini bukan kemenanganku saja, Yonghwa. Tapi kemenangan seluruh orang di Jung Industries," ucap Yunho.

Yonghwa tertawa pelan. "Kau selalu merendah, Hyung. Itulah yang patut kucontoh darimu," komentar Yonghwa. "Tapi setidaknya, kau harus mengukuhkan pada dunia bahwa Jung Industries bisa mengalahkan Choi Corporation juga," celetuk Yonghwa lagi.

"Tidak perlu." Yunho mengibaskan tangannya. "Toh, setelah ini, aku akan membuktikan pada dunia bahwa Jung Industries sepenuhnya mengalahkan Choi Corporation di kemenangan-kemenangan kita selanjutnya," ucap Yunho.

Yonghawa tertawa. "Aigo, Hyung. Sepertinya, aku harus mencabut kata-kataku bahwa kau adalah orang yang selalu merendah."

* * *

BRAK!

Siwon menghantam meja kerjanya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Giginya menggertak kesal.

"Aigoo. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Won?" tanya Lee Donghae, teman kerja sekaligus sahabat Siwon.

Siwon mengatur nafasnya, lalu membuka mulutnya. "Haraboji, Hae. Haraboji..."

"Haraboji?" Donghae mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apa yang terjadi pada Presdir Choi?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

Siwon menatap Donghae lekat-lekat. "Haraboji menghinaku lagi, hanya karena aku kalah dari Jung sialan itu!" seru Siwon.

Donghae menghela nafas. "Aish, kukira ada apa," gumam Donghae. "Menurutku, wajar saja kalau Presdir Choi kesal padamu. Karena siapapun tahu bahwa ini adalah proyek yang besar dan Choi Corporation tak pernah kalah dari Jung Enterprises," jelas Donghae bijak.

Siwon menggeram. "Jadi, kau membela Haraboji?" desis Siwon jengkel.

"Aniyo, Won." Donghae menggeleng cepat. "Mungkin, Haraboji hanya jengkel sesaat padamu, la-"

"Tapi dia menghina Umma-ku, Lee Donghae!" bentak Siwon. "Sudah cukup, aku mendengar pertengkaran Appa dan Umma selama ini, hingga akhirnya Umma depresi dan meninggal," ucap Siwon. "Dan kini, Haraboji malah menyudutkanku dan menyalahkan Umma," lanjutnya. Siwon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku tak berguna di keluarga ini," racau Siwon frustasi.

Donghae merasa iba dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu betul, betapa Siwon sudah menghadapi banyak tekanan dan masalah dari keluarganya sendiri, padahal ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang ia bisa lakukan. "Sudahlah. Tak perlu sedih seperti itu. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah bahwa kau menunjukkan kemampuanmu pada Presdir Choi," ucap Donghae menenangkan. "Kau tahu kan, kalau kita masih punya kesempatan dengan Audi?" tanya Doghae mengingatkan. "Audi bukanlah perusahaan yang patut diremehkan, Siwon. Kau tak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini," kata Donghae.

Tentu saja, seorang Choi Siwon tak akan kecolongan dua kali. "Arrasseo, Hae-ya," ucap Siwon mantap, kali ini sambil mengangkat kepalanya. "Tapi kali ini, aku tak akan sendiri," ucapnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan menggaet partner untuk menguatkan posisi kita dan mengalahkan Jung Industries," jelas Siwon.

"Partner? Partner apa, Won?" tanya Donghae bingung. "Kau tahu kan, kalau Presdir Choi sudah tidak lagi bekerja sama dengan perusahaan lain semenjak _kasus itu_?" tanya Donghae mengingatkan.

Siwon terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja, Hae-ya," balas Siwon santai.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini?"

"Merger perusahaan."

"Mwo?! Merger perusahaan dengan siapa, hah?!" Donghae nampak terkejut dengan pemikiran Siwon.

Siwon tertawa. "Kau akan tahu sendiri, Hae-ya."

"Merger perusahaan bukanlah hal yang main-main, Choi Siwon," desis Donghae.

"Ne, ne. Aku tahu, Lee Donghae," ucap Siwon menenangkan. "Dan aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku pasti akan melakukan berbagai cara," ucap Siwon mantap.

Dan Donghae hanya menatap waspada ke arah Siwon.

Bagaimanapun juga, seorang Choi bukanlah seseorang yang menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

* * *

"Annyeong~" sapa Kyuhyun ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Cho yang begitu besar dan mewah. Ia melangkah dengan riang ke arah halaman belakang, tempat dimana Noona-nya biasanya berada.

Dan benar saja. Ara memang sedang terduduk di atas kursi taman di halaman belakang, di samping bunga matahari yang mulai tumbuh tinggi. Ara menolehkan kepalanya. "Annyeong, Kyu. Sudah pulang?" balas Ara lembut.

"Ne, Noona," jawab Kyuhyun mantap, lalu duduk di samping Noona-nya. "Bagaimana kabar Noona hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ara tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. "Baik, Kyu," jawabnya singkat. "Oiya, Kyu, hari ini, Umma dan Appa pulang," jelas Ara.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan mendengarnya. Meskipun Ara sudah berulang kali mengingatkannya untuk tetap bersikap baik pada orang tuanya, tapi rasa kesal pada orang tuanya itu tak pernah benar-benar hilang dari lubuk hatinya.

"Aish, Kyu, kau tak boleh begitu," tegur Ara lembut. "Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah orang tuamu," tegas Ara.

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Arrasseo, Noona," jawab Kyuhyun pasrah. "Oiya, Noona. Aku mengalami kejadian yang menarik saat di sekolah tadi," kata Kyuhyun dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh, ya? Kejadian menarik apa, Kyu?" tanya Ara penasaran.

Ketika Kyuhyun hendak bersuara, datanglah Lee Ahjussi dengan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah dua kakak-beradik itu.

"Nona dan Tuan Muda," panggil Lee Ahjussi pada Ara dan Kyuhyun.

Ara menoleh, menatap Lee Ahjuss. "Ne, Ahjussi?" balas Ara.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Cho mengalami kecelakaan."

Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya. '_Ini hanya mimpi, kan?_'

"Mobil mereka masuk ke dalam jurang."

'_Ahjussi, hentikan ini!_'

"Dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang selamat."

'_Ini hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi._' Kyuhyun masih sibuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Ara merespons dengan cepat. "Andwae! Umma! Appa!"

Hingga akhirnya, tubuh Ara yang ambruk menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa ini semua adalah kenyataan. "Noona!"

**TBC**

* * *

And finally it's done ^^

Done buat chapter 1-nya, maksudnya :D

No WonKyu at first, karena Dee masih mau jelasin masalah awalnya. Dan secara perlahan, kita bakalan masuk ke romansa WonKyu dan berbagai konflik lainnya. Semoga readers sabar menanti :)

Seperti biasa, Dee mohon review dari readers, ya?

Your reviews are my spirit. Thanks ^^

Love,

Jung Minrin


End file.
